


In the kind of world where we belong

by Anonymous



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Multi, OT3, OT3 tropes, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something missing.  A Lilly Kane sized hole in both their hearts.  Instead of going to see Aaron Echolls on October 3rd Lilly decides to comfort a friend and their lives change forever.</p><p>A very smutty OT3 take on what might have happened if Lilly had lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ve got a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a little PWP for the Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon and has morphed into something else all together. Very (very!) loosely based on Broken Toys (http://veronicamarsfic.livejournal.com/248315.html), which, while wonderful, is also very sad. This is the HEA 'what could have been'. It's also full of gratuitous sex...so there's that too. I have this loosely mapped out, but if there's a trope or scenario you'd like to see incorporated let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes - definitely my own and these lovely character belong to Rob Thomas, not me, bummer.

**October 3, 2003**

Lilly picks up the soggy sponge and wiggles her ass in the direction of Mr. Sinclair.  She’d noticed he was watching her, like all the dads watch, like all the boys watch...and some of the girls too.  She smiles and laughs, loving every moment of it.   _Breaking up with Logan was totally the right move.  He needs a reminder of what he’s missing and if that means I get to have a little more fun...well, that’s what it’s all about._

“God Lilly, I see the Prozac’s working,” Veronica says, joining her.

“High on life, Veronica Mars. I’ve got a secret, a good one.”

“Girls, less talk, more scrub,” one of the older pep squad girls yells.

“Whatever,” Lilly says, it’s not like she cares if she gets in trouble, but the look on Veronica’s face tells her it’s a lost cause—Veronica does care.  “Later!  But don’t leave without talking to me!”  Veronica nods and heads over to a different car.   

* * *

It’s been more than four hours and Lilly is completely sick of the car wash.  She’d been enjoying the attention, but now most of the people bringing their cars are soccer moms, and they are NOT nearly as interested in being flirted with and teased.  It’s a relief when Ms. Stafford says they can go.

“Finally!”  Lilly drops down to sit on the curb with Veronica.  “So, before I go, do you want to hear my secret?”

“I dunno, Lilly, your secrets have a way of getting me in trouble,” Veronica says, eyebrows raised but her eyes are sparkling with curiosity.  Veronica can deny it all she wants but Lilly KNOWS that Veronica is much more red satin than yellow cotton.  And if Lilly can just get her to stop pining for Duncan, she’s pretty sure Veronica will realize it too.

“So I’ve been—”

Veronica’s phone starts ringing.  A glance at the caller ID produces a frown that mars Veronica's beautiful face.  “Mom?”

Lilly shifts away, it’s not that she isn’t curious, it’s that she knows exactly what Lianne is going to say.  ‘ _I’m not feeling well honey, can you get a ride from someone else?’_ AKA: she got wasted and can’t drive.

“No, it’s fine.  I’ll get a ride.”  Veronica ends the call and her sad smile means Lilly is changing her plans.  She pulls out her cell phone with one hand and wraps the other around Veronica, squeezes her shoulder.

“You’re coming home with me.  We’ll have a sleepover, drink pink cocktails and brainstorm who you should date,” she says, punching in a quick text: _‘Sorry lover better plans came up’_

Her phone immediately starts ringing.  “I’ve gotta take this, go get in the car.”  Lilly hands her keys to Veronica and answers the call.  “Yes?”  She doesn’t try to hide her annoyance.

“ _I drove all the way back to Neptune because you said you’d be free.  What the fuck, Lilly?”_

“And now I’m not.  Get over it.”  She lowers her voice and says, “If I was interested in a needy fuck, I wouldn’t have broken up with your son.  He’s a better lay anyway.”

“Y _ou stupid little bitch!”_

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She ends the call and rolls her eyes with a smile at Veronica through the car window.  “Okay, Veronica Mars, let’s get with the fun making,” she says, climbing into the SUV.

“Who was that Lilly?”

“Yesterday’s news, that’s who.”

“Logan?”

“No, doll face.  Not your precious Logan.  My secret...though, now that he’s shown his true colors....”  She shrugs.  “I’m over it.  You are much more important.  And besides, like I told him, if I wanted needy and jealous, at least Logan’s diving skills make up for most of his flaws.”  She winks and turns to back out of the parking spot.

“Oh, it’s just,” Veronica holds out a shot glass and folded note, “Logan left these for you.”

Lilly stares at the little shot glass and note.  “You keep ‘em.  He loves you more than me anyway.”

“He loves you Lilly.  I never should have told you about Yolanda.  It was, like, barely a kiss.”

“Oh that!  I don’t even care about that.  I would have broken up with him anyway.  Yolanda’s the one I’m upset with about that.”   _Obviously!_ she thinks, surprised Veronica doesn’t understand that.

“Can you please tell him that?  He’ll hardly speak to me.”  She sounds so sad and Lilly can’t have that.

“Yes, yes.  First thing on Monday.  I wouldn’t worry so much V, he adores you.  Let him drink his anger out this weekend and I’m sure you’ll be back in his good graces.  Me, maybe not so much, but he’ll get over it.  He always does.”

* * *

“Truth or Dare, Veronica?” Lilly asks, taking a sip of her piña colada, shifting to face Veronica on the bed.

“Truth.”  

Veronica almost always picks truth, but after a pitcher of drinks Lilly is dying for her to pick dare.  She lets her tipsy mind wander a bit and realizes she has the perfect truth.  “Veronica Mars, tell me what you thought of our kiss at Homecoming.”  The pink blush that spreads from Veronica’s cheeks down her neck to her chest, pleases Lilly beyond belief.  “Remember, truth, Mars! Or I’ll make you do a dare too.”

“I um…” she looks away and take a long sip of her drink, “I dunno Lilly.  I felt…” 

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I liked it.  I...your lips are softer than Duncan’s."  Her cheeks are flaming red Lilly notes with delight.  "And you taste better,” Veronica says, still looking away, but Lilly has gotten exactly what she wants.  

“Okay, I believe you.  Your turn,” she says, grinning from ear-to-ear.   _This night is turning out way better than my original plans_.

“Truth or Dare?”

Lilly never chooses truth, but it just might serve her new goals. “Truth.”

“Why did you kiss me?  Was it just to get Logan excited?” 

“I kissed you because I wanted to.  I enjoy teasing Logan, but that wasn’t why.  I’ve wanted to kiss you for like ever!” 

“Re-really?” 

“Definitely!  You’re hot.  I want to kiss you right now,” Lilly says, scooting closer when she sees that Veronica looks more receptive than she expected.  “Truth or Dare, Veronica Mars?”

“Dare—”

Lilly doesn’t bother saying the dare, she leans forward and captures Veronica’s lips.  Being careful not to scare her, Lilly presses a couple of gentle closed mouth kisses to her lips first.  Feeling Veronica relax she licks lightly into her mouth, waiting for Veronica to open her mouth.  She does and Lilly glides her tongue against Veronica’s, she tastes sweet like their fruity cocktails, and after a few minutes she’s mimicking Lilly’s moves.   _A quick learner and totally wasted on Duncan._  

Lilly deepens the kiss and shifts forward onto her knees, hands moving to Veronica’s waist, easing her back to lay down on the bed, following her until they’re lying together, Lilly slightly on top.  Veronica is soft and willing in her arms and Lilly can feel heat building in her core, hopes Veronica feels the same way.  She slides her thigh between Veronica’s legs, puts just a little pressure there, and is rewarded with a strangled moan.  Lilly kisses across Veronica’s jaw and down her neck, softly palming Veronica's breast as she shifts her hips against Lilly’s leg.  

“Lilly!”  Duncan’s distant voice brings her to her senses.  

Lilly pulls back from a clearly dazed Veronica, colored lip gloss smeared across her lips.  Lilly is reaching for her purse and the pack of cleansing cloths within, when the door pops open.  “Knock much, Donut?”  She shoots him a glare.

“Got your latest lover in there, _Lilly_?”  Logan asks, appearing at Duncan’s side.  His scowl replaced by a lascivious grin when he spots Veronica, whose eyes are still wide and dilated with arousal.  “Oh my Lilly Kane, what have you two been doing?” 

“Nothing, Logan.”  But she can tell he doesn’t believe her, luckily Duncan’s oblivious, as usual.  She shoves them out of her room into the hall, all but closing the door.

“What are you talking about Logan?  It’s Veronica.”  Lilly’s more surprised at Duncan's use of Veronica's name than his lack of observation skills.

“MmmHmm...come on, Donut, I don’t think either of them can drive,” Logan says, leaning in and dramatically sniffing at Lilly.  “We can just call the driver, unless you want to stay?  We can hang out with Lilly and Veronica?  Maybe play a game of I’ve Never.  I have a feeling there might be some new ones we could get Veronica with...”  Logan is giving Lilly a look that begs her to counter his suggestion but she knows it isn’t necessary.  No way will the Donut agree to hang out with Veronica.

“No, let-let’s go.  And Lil, you should make sure Veronica is gone before mom gets home tomorrow,” he says it barely loud enough for Lilly to hear.

"Whatever, Duncan.  You shouldn't let Celeste get to you."  But she nods her agreement anyway, and moves back into her room, shutting the door on them.  She walks back to the bed, hoping the mood hasn’t been completely killed but finds that it doesn’t matter, Veronica has fallen asleep.

Lilly brushes the hair out of Veronica’s face and snuggles into her, spooning around Veronica.  “Red satin, darling, you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. And assuming I finish it before the deadline, I'll post it to the Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon Collection when it's complete.


	2. We're off to see the Wizard

**December 6, 2003**

 "Christmas break. Christmas break! Isn't this supposed to be a good time, Duncan?"

"I don't know." Duncan looks vacant and Logan wishes he'd just stayed home. He's been looking forward to Shelly Pomroy's party all week but two minutes in and he's had to deal with Lilly making out with Enbom and Dick complaining about Madison being on the some stupid diet.

Across the room Logan sees Meg, like a shining beacon, he heads straight for her. "Meg, please tell me Veronica is here."

Meg's forehead creases. "I haven't seen her. She didn't come with Lilly?"

"Nope. The Sheriff got her a car earlier today and she was going to drive." Veronica had texted him earlier with a picture of herself in the driver's seat, so he knows it's a black convertible but nothing more than that.

"Logan," Meg says, her hand wrapping around his forearm. "Maybe you should just go home. Lilly is…"

"It's okay, Meg. I promised Duncan and Veronica." He puts on his best smile. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to call Veronica and see what's taking so long." Meg nods slowly, one of the few people outside of Veronica and Lilly—at least, when she wasn't being a selfish bithc—who can see through his masks, which is worth more thought now that he thinks about it.

Logan walks away from the noise of the party, hits Veronica's speed dial. The call goes through but all Logan can hear is a snuffling sound. "Veronica?"

"I'm sorry Logan. I can't come tonight."

"Ronnie, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Home. Logan, she left. She's gone."

It doesn't take a psychic to know who she's talking about. Lianne Mars has been on a downward spiral for months, though few people know about it. "Where's your dad?"

"At the station. He doesn't know. What do I do, Logan?"

He wishes he knew. His mom's a mess too but so far she hasn't left, which is saying something in the grand scheme of things. "Nothing. I'm coming to get you. We'll figure it out together." He's already heading for the door, sees Duncan is letting some freshman suck on his neck so he shoots him a salute. _I won't be bringing Veronica back here then._

He's glad he hasn't had anything to drink or taken any of the GHB that had been purchased for the, now, canceled rave. The sheriff would skin him alive if he found out Logan was exposing his sweet daughter to such things. Though, Logan knows, Veronica is much more adventurous than her father would ever believe. In fact, her adventurousness is a headliner in his rotation. Veronica with mussed hair on Lilly's bed, smeared pink lipgloss, swollen lips, and erect nipples—Lilly her mirror image. They'd clearly been making out that night two months ago, but did Logan have the balls to bring it up to either one of them? NO!

Logan pulls up in front of the Mars home. Out front is Veronica's new car, an older model Le Baron and it's a convertible. The sadness and frustration of what should have been a happy day for her has him more angry at Lianne Mars than he's ever been. He can't even imagine how pissed Mr. Mars is going to be.

Parked, Logan jumps out of his Xterra. Technically, he isn't supposed to be driving but, his parents are who knows where, and if Mr. Mars catches him, he'll just make Logan sit through a lecture, since even he knows Logan's parents don't give a shit. The reward is more than worth the potential risk.

A quick knock on the door reveals Veronica, puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes, in a virginal white dress, her long blonde hair loose around her face. Logan moves into her and wraps his arms around her trembling body. "I'm so sorry," he says into her hair, running his hands in slow circles across her back.

She pulls back, wipes away her tears. "No, I'm being silly. You drove all the way over here, I should—"

"It's fine. Come on, let's get out of here. But maybe you can drive so if your dad pulls us over I don't get in trouble." He grabs her purse from the little table by the door and puts his arm back around her.

She laughs, a little watery, but there's a hint of a smile. "I don't think he's doing patrol tonight. That'd probably be Lamb or Sacks. So are we headed to Shelly's party?"

"Um...no, I don't think so. Let's just go back to my place. We can go out to the pool house, play video games, maybe I can teach you how to play poker if you're really nice to me." He tosses her the car keys to his brand new SUV.

"I still can't believe your parent's got you this. Your birthday isn't for three more months," she says, starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

"Like I've said before, my dad had no idea when my birthday is...there was a big bow on this beast. Though I guess he wasn't too far off. December 5th and March 15th sound a lot alike after all." Logan flips the visor down, snaps it back up.

"We're a pair, aren't we? I don't even know why she left. The note on the table just said, ' _It's too much_ '." She continues to drive. Eyes alert, cautious, competent. Like she is in everything she does... _well, almost everything_. He loves to watch her and since he can't think of a thing to say that will make the situation better, he keeps his mouth shut. "Why aren't we going to the party?" she asks, ending the long silence.

"Because neither of us is going to have fun at that party, Veronica. When I got there Lilly had her tongue down Enbom's throat and as I was leaving Duncan—"

"Oh! Um...it's fine. I'm not...well, I don't care what she, I mean, he does," she stutters.

"I'll just bet you don't." Logan smiles to himself—he does love a good Freudian slip—moving a game of I've Never to the top of the evening's activities.

Veronica puts the gate code in and parks at the side of the house. Logan jumps out, and, hoping to make her laugh, he skips to open her door.

"Are we off to see the wizard?" she asks, that small smile appearing again.

"Sure Dorothy." Logan grips her waist and pulls her out of the car, then offers his arm. "Am I Scarecrow or Tinman?"

Veronica takes his arm. "You've got brains, heart, and courage." She taps her chin. "You must be Toto!" Logan can't resist, he bends and licks Veronica's cheek. "EWW! You are so gross, Logan!"

"But you still love me, right?" He gives her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Always. Now take me to the pool house and entertain me. I don't want to think about my mother and it's your job to make sure I don't."

"A challenge. Okay. Let's go—" he starts a slow skip, letting her catch up and starts singing. ' _We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz…'_

* * *

"I've Never...kissed both Kane siblings," Logan says, unable to hide his grin.

Veronica looks up at him shyly, takes a small sip of the drink he just made her.

"Really, Veronica? That's it. You take a little sip and no comment?" Logan pushes. They're sitting on the bed in the pool house bedroom and despite several attempts to distract her, he can tell Veronica is still thinking about her mom.

"What do you want me to say Logan? We were playing Truth or Dare. And we kissed. You and Duncan showed up and I fell asleep before Lilly came back. She hasn't brought it up since," she says matter-of-factly.

"I want the details, Mars! Tongue? Did she touch you anywhere...naughty?" Logan lifts up the hem of Veronica's dress, pretends to peek under.

"Nooo! Oh! Well, a little." Her face is blazing red.

"Please tell me. That is like my ultimate fantasy."

"Seriously? Me and Lilly?" She looks surprised and a little proud.

"Definitely. Before homecoming it was in the rotation, after, it got a little more use, and then when I saw you two," he moans and scoots closer to Veronica, "I've thought about it everyday. Tell me what you two did together, please."

"We kissed mostly. But Lilly she had just…" Veronica reached up and cupped her breast, squeezed it gently. "You know...that."

"She felt you up. So hot. Did you touch her?" he asks, hoping the answer is yes, wishing she would touch him right NOW he's so hard just thinking about his two favorite blondes together.

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"Maybe. I dunno, Logan, one second we were just goofing around and then we were making out. It's really confusing. She hadn't mentioned it at all since and..."

"Yeah, I know, she's been hooking up with EVERYONE." Logan adjusts his hard on, his jeans are too tight and so is his chest. "Okay, as hot as that discussion was, time for a change. Poker?"

"I guess. But, Logan, I just want to feel good—you know...not think. You got anything for that?"

He did. A small vial of 'feel good' was burning a hole in his pocket. But no way would Veronica 'daughter of the sheriff' Mars be interested in rolling with him. Of course that Veronica also wouldn't make out with Lilly…

"I might, but Veronica, I—"

"The rave right? Ecstasy?"

"Um...Liquid-X, GHB, it doesn't mix well with alcohol…"

"I've only had a few sips of this." She holds up her still full rum and coke.

Logan nods and pulls the vial out of his pocket. "You'll need to stay the night if we do this, and you'll probably feel crappy tomorrow."

"Okay. No one's expecting me home." It's the reminder they've been avoiding, her eyes fill to brimming with tears.

Logan takes the glass out of her hand and tips the vial in. "We'll share it. Let's make a playlist—we're gonna want to dance."

* * *

A heavy bass thrums, Logan can feel it through his pulse, or maybe Veronica's. She's swaying in front of him, long hair a veil of spun gold, her pretty dress long ago abandoned. She's in a satiny strapless bra and matching bikini briefs, her tiny waist begging him to wrap his arms around her. But even with the drugs driving him, he can't bring himself to close the distance. She's beautiful and fully absorbed in the music. Until she isn't, and she's pulling him up to join her.

She guides his hands to her hips, he strums the thin band of her bikini briefs, her soft skin is glowing and hot under his touch. He's hot too; he's already pulled off his over shirt and he's not sure when he kicked off his jeans but he's barely wearing more clothing than she is.

"Veronica?"

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing. Warm. Like the light bulb is on and it's shining through my skin." She is so high, he laughs, enjoying the feel of her head dropping back against his chest as she continues to move to the song, letting him guide her with his hands. He steps in closer, starts using his hips to focus how she moves within his hold.

"Am I shining too?"

"You always shine, Logan," she says turning and wrapping hers arms around his neck. He shifts his hands, letting his fingers drift to the upper curve of her ass. His whole body is tingling and where she's touching him it feels like she's stronger than gravity. Pulling him closer, holding him to her. And then her lips are on his, and he's sliding his hands down to fully cup her ass. Moaning, she grinds against him. The partial erection he's had since she took her dress off shoots to full attention.

Instead of pulling away in disgust, as he expected, Veronica looks down between them and then slides her hand down his full length, his boxers the only barrier between them. Logan's eyes roll back in his head at how good it feels for her to touch him, and he knows it's more than the drugs. "You're really big."

Logan chokes at her words. "Wh-what?"

She strokes him again and lightly squeezes the head. "You're bigger than—"

But Logan doesn't want to talk about Duncan, or his cock. He lifts Veronica up, urging her legs around his waist, and sets her on the edge of the bar counter. He grinds his erection into her core. "Yes, I'm bigger. Do you like it?" he asks, trying to sound confident.

She moans, as he grinds against her again, her lips suck on his neck. "So far." She leans back, looks up into his face. "Will you touch me too?"

Her wide-eyed innocence is contrasted starkly with the things she's doing with her hand between them, sliding down his length and squeezing his balls lightly. He DOES not want to know where she learned to do that.

"Lilly." Her voice is a soft whisper.

"No, you're Veronica. Not Lilly," he says very clearly, shifting his hand from her hip, sliding it up her waist to her satin covered breast.

She's giggling, stroking him, and arching into his touch. It's too much and not enough. "Lilly taught me," she whispers. _Not Duncan,_ he thinks relieved, and moves his other hand between them, putting pressure on her hot, damp center. She moans loudly, it's almost a growl. "Lo-gan!"

Logan moves in to kiss her again, taking her pleasure sounds into his mouth. He slides the satin panel to the side and drags his fingers through her folds, she's slick and wet and he wants her so badly. He circles his finger around her opening, not pressing in but seeing what she thinks. Her hand flexes on his dick, just this side of painful, she almost growls again. "Can I?" he asks, circling again, then drawing his finger up and around her clit lightly.

"Can you what? I like what you're doing," she pants, her fingers gathering the waistband of his boxers, pulling it out and below his erection. Before she can grasp him again, flesh to flesh, he grabs her hand. "Am I doing something wrong?" Her pupils are saucers and Logan desperately wants to lay her back and take her, but he's holding it together, barely.

"You're perfect, Ronica. Maybe this is too fast? I don't want to do anything you're not sure you want."

"It just feels so good. I don't want to stop."

Logan nods, he doesn't want to stop either but he's also pretty sure if she weren't rolling she wouldn't be stripping him naked and spreading herself open to him like this. He swallows, and reaches for his boxers pooled at his ankles. "I don't want to stop either but let's keep at least some clothes on, okay? I want you, but sex is not on the menu tonight."

Veronica looks disappointed, her lip pouting out. Logan leans in and sucks it into his mouth, and resumes lightly stroking over her inner labia, gliding across her clit, circling it, as she pants and moans. Her hand returns to stroking him through his boxers. He wants more but this is safer. He has more control this way. One concession he makes to his control is releasing her bra as he slides his lips down her chest.

"Logan, please," she begs, her hips tilting to meet his finger strokes, her back arching her nipple into his mouth. He flicks his tongue across the tight nub, she strokes faster, his balls tightening in anticipation. He wants to make her come before he does. Logan sucks her nipple hard and squeezes her clit, Veronica releases loudly her whole body shuddering. The sight alone might have made him come, but coupled with her firm strokes he's pushed over the edge right behind her.

* * *

Logan's head is pounding. He starts to sit and discovers Veronica sprawling across his chest, light, and in nothing but her white satin panties. He brings his arms around her, one brushing her long hair to the side, the other cupping her ass, embracing her.

The pounding has stopped and Veronica moans softly as he rocks his morning wood into her thigh. Logan can feel her nipples knotting against her chest, so he undulates his body against hers producing friction he knows they'll both enjoy. "Good morning—"

"Get your hands off my daughter!"


	3. Not that girl anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was mean leaving you with that cliffhanger. So here is the next chapter a little early so you don't have to spend the rest of the weekend wondering what happened.

**December 7, 2003**

“Get your hands off my daughter!”  A loud crash jolts Veronica out of her dreamy state.  “You think you can hit my daughter and get away with it.  I’ve already called the Sheriff!”  Another loud crash comes from just outside the pool house.

“Holy shit!” Logan says, gripping her tightly and rolling them away.  “We need to get dressed now!”

Veronica gets up from the bed, her head feels a little heavy but not terrible, though she feels sluggish.  She turns to look at Logan who’s still talking but the words aren’t really making it through.  His chest is bare and she can see all the muscles that are a new addition to his physique.  She really liked touching him last night, reaches out and pets his chest, letting her hand drift down his abs to the erection that is tenting his boxers.

“Fuck Veronica, snap out of it.  Your dad is on his way here.” Logan shakes her a little, though his eyes are locked on her chest.    

“My dad?”

“Yes, your dad...the sheriff, remember him?  My dad is out there making some kind of scene and yours is on the way,” he says, pulling on his jeans.  “This sucks.”  He has her dress from the night before in his hands.  “Arms up.”  She complies, and he brings it over her head.  When Veronica can see again he’s right there, nose-to-nose.  “God, you’re gorgeous in the morning.”  He kisses her.  Hard.  Feels so good, the little bit of clear-headedness she’d been regaining goes straight out the window and Veronica is pulling Logan closer, deepening the kiss.

“Aaron! What’s going on here?”  Her dad’s voice come from just outside the pool house.

Veronica turns, completely sobered.  “Zip me up.  Where’s my bra?  Oh my god, Logan!  The drugs...the vial.  If my dad sees…”

“On it.”  Logan disappears into the other part of the pool house and returns moments later tucking the empty vial into his pocket and has her bra.  He also has his long-sleeved button down from last night, holds it out for Veronica to wear.  She stuffs her bra into her purse and takes a deep breath.   _Now or never…_

She opens the door out onto the pool area, hears Logan hissing ‘wait’ but it’s too late, Mr. Echolls and her dad have spotted her.  Logan is a warm presence behind her moments later, he brushes her hair over her shoulder.  “Hickeys,” he whispers.

“Veronica?” her dad asks, looking completely confused.

“Kids, I didn’t realize you were out here.  I’m sorry for all the drama,” Aaron says, standing over a bruised and slightly bloody man, Trina crying a few feet away.

“Um...yeah.  We were…” Veronica stutters unsure what excuse will fly.

“Heading to the beach,” Logan says.

“It’s barely fifty degrees...won’t you be cold?”  Keith does not look convinced, and Veronica knows it’s time to get out of there before she actually lies to him.  It’s one thing to ask forgiveness for staying over at Logan’s but a completely different ball game if she lies to his face about what went on.

“Maybe we should just get breakfast?  We can save the beach for a warmer day,” Veronica says, taking Logan’s hand and pulling them away from whatever has been going on.

“Wait, I may need a statement from you two.  Sacks!”  The deputy comes running.  “Arrest Mr. Goran, here.  I’m going to talk to everyone and then we’ll take him in.”

“Veronica? Logan?  A word, please,” Keith says.

Veronica can tell Logan’s about to give one of his smart ass responses and elbows him, this is not the time for that.

“Did you two see Trina’s boyfriend this morning?”

“No.”  At her father’s expectant look it’s clear he’s already worked out most of what’s going on.  “We were asleep.  Mr. Echolls yelling woke us up.”

“Okay.  I’m not thrilled you stayed the night here, Veronica.”  He frowns at Logan.  “But considering the note I found on the kitchen table this morning, what say we let it slide this time.  And Logan, this is not me condoning underage drinking.  If you’re going to be leaving hickeys on my daughter I expect you to behave with a little more maturity.”

“Oh my god, Dad!”  Veronica can feel her embarrassment color her cheeks.

“Yes, Sheriff.  I’ll work on that.”  Logan looks completely serious, no sign of his usual jackass smirk when authority figures try to kowtow him.  

“See that you do.  I’ve always liked you more than Duncan, even if you are a bit of a trouble maker.  Now take Veronica home.  And Veronica, you and I have a few things to discuss.  This is the last call of my shift so I’ll be home for lunch, we’ll talk then.”

* * *

Logan heads straight for the kitchen, a bottle of Powerade his goal.  He’d dropped off Veronica and despite really wanting to stay with her they decided it was best not to push their luck.  He has to admit, Mr. Mars had been surprisingly cool about their sleepover.   _Too cool…_ He’s pretty sure Veronica is going to be grounded, maybe not as bad as after homecoming but he’s not holding his breath that he’ll be getting to spend much time with her for the next week.

At Veronica’s insistence the previous night they had avoided the topic of Lianne Mars, but he knows she needs to talk to someone about what she’s feeling.  He needs to call Lilly, if Veronica is going to talk about how she feels with anyone, it’s Lilly.  He hits her speed dial.

 _“Lover, how are you this fine afternoon?"_  Lilly says, her usual greeting making him cringe.

“Hey Lils, probably better than Enbom, did you take off his head when you were done with him?”

“Is that why you called, Logan?  Because really, I have no interest in fighting right now.  If you want to fuck—”

“Let’s start over.  I didn’t call to fight or to fuck.  It’s about Veronica.”  He tries to get the conversation back on track.

“Oh really?  You finally going to admit you wanna bone her?  I appreciate you asking permission but I’m pretty sure the Donut is the one who would be upset with you about that.  Me, I think I’d want to join in.”

“Lilly!  Just stop.  Lianne took off.”  Silence from the other end of the call.  “Lilly?”

“I’m still here.  What a bitch!  You know what?  Ronica’s better off.  How is she?  Is this an ice cream emergency or do you think I should warn my dad about a big Amex bill? ”

Logan laughs, Lilly goes into fix it mode better than anyone he knows, except maybe Veronica.  “I’m not sure.  We didn’t really talk about it.  She charged me with distracting her.”

“Really Lover?  And how did you accomplish that?” Lilly purrs in that way that always makes him hard.

“Got her high and made her come with my hands,” he says matter-of-factly.  

“I. Am. So. Jealous!”

“Of her or me?” Logan laughs again.

“Good question!  Both, definitely both.  So, are you two a thing now?  Should I be ready for Duncan to have to be committed?” She’s laughing but there’s an edge to it that Logan recognizes.

“I’m not sure.  We haven’t had a chance to talk about it.  But Lilly, you’re not mad at her, right?  I mean, I know we aren’t together, but I don’t want to hurt your friendship with Veronica.”

“I’m not mad.  I meant what I said, I’m jealous.  God, I bet you were so hot together.  Too bad she wouldn’t let me play with you both.”

“Um...Lilly, are you so sure about that?  Because when I teased her about you two making out—” she gasps “—yeah, yeah, I could totally tell.  I’m not blind.  Anyway, I’m pretty sure she was disappointed you never tried to kiss her again,” Logan says, wondering for a moment if he’s insane.   _If Veronica has the choice between me and Lilly, who would she choose?_

“Interesting.  Very interesting.  So how upset would you be if I did kiss her again?”

“I don’t know, Lilly,” he says, his mind spiraling out of control.   _Were they really having this conversation?_  “I kind of want to be the one kissing her.”

“Do you still want to kiss me Logan?”

He groans.  He’s hard, horny, and hungover.  Not a good combination for impulse control.  “Yeah, Lil.  But you aren’t so good at monogamy and I’m not interested in sharing.”

“What about sharing with Veronica?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nevermind.  I’m gonna go and check on her.  And don’t worry, Logan.”

“You know, when you tell me not to worry it makes me worry more, right?”

One moment his hearing is filled with Lilly’s giggles and the next the line is dead.   _I am so screwed_.

* * *

Veronica didn’t have to wait long for her dad to get home after Logan dropped her off.  And it had gone better than expected.  She’s not grounded, she will, however, be spending time at the station helping with filing and there is a special project that she’ll be in charge of.  Veronica’s pretty sure that special project is going to involve cleaning up the drunk tank.  

Unfortunately, It did not go unnoticed by her dad that she and Logan had done more than just consume alcohol.  She doesn’t know how he could tell but the ‘at home’ drug testing kit he set on the table was either the world’s best bluff or he has a sixth sense.  Rather than argue—or risk that the kit detects GHB—she decided to confess all and hope that he didn’t hate Logan at the end.  He’d had to leave shortly after but had promised that he wasn’t mad, just worried. 

She was actually relieved he’d had to leave when he did.  While confession might be good for the soul, it was also exhausting, or maybe that was the after effects of the liquid-X, she wasn’t sure.  The direct effects certainly had been better than what she’d expected.  Her pulse starts to race just thinking about Logan’s hands on her again. _I need a distraction!_

Heading to her room, Veronica moves to stare at her pastel heavy closet.  If she’s honest with herself, she doesn’t feel like that girl anymore.  Hasn’t for a while.  She can’t quite pinpoint the moment it started but she knows the moment she moved beyond that girl was last night when she accepted the dosed drink from Logan so she could forget the world.  Her phone buzzing from its place on her dresser brings her back to the present. 

Veronica glances at the caller ID and answers, “Hey Lilly.”

“Veronica Mars!  Okay, now before you give me some excuse, I’m already on the way to your house.  I have daddy’s Amex and Amy’s ice cream on the brain.”

Veronica turns back to her closet and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  “You’ll get no excuses from me today, Lilly.  Come get me, I have two things to do.”

“And what are those?”

“First, all this pastel has to go.”  Lilly squeals.  “And second...something has to be done with this hair.”

“Oh Veronica, we are going to have so much fun today!”


	4. Powers of Persuasion

**December 7, 2003**

"Veronica, get your cute little butt out here."

"I think I might have lost my mind, Lil. Do you think it's too late to get my stuff back from Goodwill?"

"Much, much too late. You haven't lost your mind, Ronica. You just finally realized that you haven't been living up to your potential. Now show me!"

Veronica looks at herself in the mirror. The new haircut still feels and looks weird. And the heavier makeup from her makeover makes her feel like she's looking at a stranger. She looks down at the chunky ankle boots, dark denim mini skirt, and black baby doll tee that shows a sliver of her midriff. _You got this Veronica. Just walk out of the dressing room and let Lilly see._

Before Veronica can work up the courage to turn around, the door springs open and there's Lilly. "Oh my god, you look so hot." Lilly steps in close behind Veronica and slides her hands along her waist. "I can't wait to see Logan see you in this...actually, I kind of want to get you alone. Maybe I can have a turn first…" Lilly's lips brush her neck. Lilly's lips are whisper soft and little tendrils of heat are shooting through Veronica. Lilly pulls back and smiles at their reflection. "You have to get this one. And all the others. How pissed do you think your dad is going to be?"

Veronica lets herself lean into Lilly's chest. "I have no idea. I thought I'd be dead after I admitted that Logan and I did ecstasy...liquid-X...whatever. He seemed worried but not really mad. Honestly, Lilly, I think he's probably too distracted with my mom leaving and I think there's something going on at the station…"

"Okay, so if you're careful about how you dress while you're putting in your time at the station over the break he probably won't notice until school's back. I can work with that."

"Work with that?"

"Yeah, silly! You know me, I'll just _have_ to purge my closet for the new year. You can tell him most of it's my cast offs, then we won't have a repeat of last year when he made me take back all that stuff I got you and then we had to slowly sneak it back into your closet. That was such a pain!" Lilly steps back and smacks Veronica on the ass. "Get changed, let's head back to my place. We can get all the tags and stuff off before you take the first batch home."

* * *

Veronica appreciates once again that Lilly drives an SUV. The backseat and cargo area are full of bags, many of which will never be able to come to Veronica's home, particularly the bags filled with lingerie. And it was not lost on her that Lilly had picked out several matching outfits for them.

Veronica considered it for a moment. What would it be like to be with Logan and Lilly? Could they all share each other? Lilly could be pretty possessive of Logan, yet she'd been excited about what had happened between Veronica and Logan the previous night and they had been broken up for more than two months. _Would I be jealous if Logan were paying more attention to Lilly? What if it was Lilly paying more attention to Logan?_

"Stop being so introspective!" Lilly says, parking in her driveway. "You like, Ronica? I've actually been looking at my SAT words." Lilly laughs and scoops up as many bags as she can, Veronica grabbing the rest.

Veronica follows Lilly, her hips swaying dramatically, as she leads them through the Kane house. Try as she might, Veronica can't tear her eyes away from Lilly's tight mini skirt and smooth thighs as she climbs the stairs up to Lilly's room. She knows Lilly is doing it on purpose, trying to get a rise out of Veronica, but she's at a loss as to how to react when Lilly gets like this.  Veronica is pretty sure Lilly is teasing her—or maybe testing her—seeing if she would make a move. And then with what happened with Logan the previous night and now the way Lilly had touched her in the dressing room. Veronica is more confused than ever.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Lilly turns and grabs Veronica's hand, dragging her straight to the bathroom. Veronica lets Lilly pin her against the cabinet and meets her eyes in the mirror. Lilly's arm snakes around and under Veronica's tight t-shirt and Veronica feels Lilly thrust against her ass. Their hips aligned, Lilly's chin resting on Veronica's shoulder. The sensation is intense and uncomfortable but also exciting.

Lilly lifts Veronica's t-shirt up, her palms dragging lightly across Veronica's erect nipples as she pulls the shirt all the way off. Lilly tosses the shirt and leans in to nip at Veronica's neck, "Mmm, what do say, Veronica—you want to try taking a shower with me? I know I like to shower after I get my hair cut."

Last time Lilly had just touched Veronica's breasts over her shirt and they had kissed before Veronica fell asleep. It had felt good and the idea of trying more excites Veronica but also makes her nervous. "What about Duncan and Logan?"

"Well, Donut is not welcome to join us and anyway he broke up with you, his loss. Now Logan, he's going to be totally jealous, but he got to make you come first and now I want my turn. Though I'm more than game to invite him to play with us, maybe next time?" Lilly smiles against Veronica's neck, a soft press of full lips against her sensitive skin. Lilly trails kisses down Veronica's back as she slides down, pulling off Veronica's skirt as she goes.

Lilly eyes twinkle in the mirror as she reveals the white lace matching lingerie set Veronica is wearing. "Did you wear these for Logan or me?" Lilly asks a blushing Veronica.

"Logan." She'd picked them out hoping that she would get to see Logan later that day. Though now that she is in this situation she's pretty happy she picked them out.

"Well, I like very much and I'm sure he would have too. I can't wait to tell him about how hot you look." Lilly smacks Veronica's ass firmly. "Stay here—I'm going to get the water going." Lilly turns away from the mirror and Veronica to adjust the shower. Veronica turns around to watch, Lilly is still fully dressed in a mini skirt and t-shirt that is really too small: Lilly's midriff easily visible and most of her thighs on display. Veronica has never thought much about why the boys like to come watch them at pep squad events but as she watches Lilly bend over she thinks she might just be starting to get it. Lilly turns back around, catching Veronica staring, "You like?" Lilly shakes her ass. "Why don't you come and help me get out of this," Lilly purrs and steps closer to Veronica.

Veronica moves to stand in front of Lilly but isn't sure what to do. Lilly always seems so confident and sexy; a surge of nerves leaves Veronica feeling completely out of her league. Lilly leans forward and gently presses her lips against Veronica's. A hint of strawberries and soft fullness leaves Veronica breathless. Lilly grabs Veronica's ass, pulling their hips into each other, Lilly's full breasts rub against Veronica's sensitive nipples, eliciting a moan, and giving Lilly access to her mouth. Lilly slides her tongue into Veronica's mouth, tasting her. "Undress me, Veronica Mars," she says, her voice husky, sexy, like how Veronica has heard her whisper to Logan in dark corners.

Veronica isn't sure if it's the way Lilly commanded her or if she's just getting more comfortable but all she can think about is getting to finally see and touch Lilly; Lilly had done all the touching the first time. And after experiencing what Logan could do to her with just his hands she is even more intrigued by what it will be like to be with Lilly like that.

Veronica grabs the hem of Lilly's t-shirt and pulls it over her head, then unbuttons and pulls down her little skirt. Veronica's core tightens at the sights of Lilly in a white satin bra with matching thong. She pushes forward to kiss Lilly, who is moaning before Veronica's lips even make contact. Both surprised at Veronica's aggression. Lilly unhooks, first, her bra, and then Veronica's. Pulling out of the kiss, Lilly tugs both bras off and tosses them away. "Much better," she says, her eyes dark with desire.

Lilly turns Veronica towards the mirror again and places both of her hands over Veronica's small breasts squeezing gently. Lilly's soft hands send tingles across Veronica's skin; she closes her eyes wanting to get lost in the feeling. "No lover, watch me," Lilly breathes in her ear as she begins rolling the two pink peaks between her fingers. Veronica vibrates with the little slivers of pleasure shooting straight from Lilly's fingers to her groin. Lilly grins, "I bet you're so wet. Do you want me to find out?" They're really moving into new territory but the ache between Veronica's legs gives her the courage to nod her assent. "Keep watching," Lilly commands, stepping them back so that Veronica can see as Lilly's hand slides into her panties. "Logan always made me watch, and I have it admit, it's hot." Veronica isn't sure what to think as Lilly's fingers brushed along her sex, a soft tickle, then suddenly one of Lilly's fingers slips into her folds and Veronica's gasping and panting at the intense sensation, _like fire or ice, or Wow_ , Veronica's mind supplies but out loud all she can manage is, "Mmmm."

"Oh yes, Veronica Mars, you are so wet. These panties—as cute as they are—need to go. Mine, too." She adds as an afterthought. Lilly steps out of her thong and bends to remove Veronica's. Now completely naked Lilly pulls Veronica into the shower, directing her under the stream of hot water. Veronica steps forward wetting her hair and putting her face full under the water.

Lilly pushes Veronica past the stream of water and into the cool tiles under the shower head, sending spikes of cold pleasure through her nipples as they brush the tile. Lilly's silky skin presses against Veronica's ass, feeling both wonderful and somehow wrong. She learns why when Lilly turns her around and Veronica sees that Lilly is completely smooth between her legs. Lilly catches her looking and grins, "Do you wanna touch?" Lilly guides Veronica's hand between her legs. The skin is so soft; Lilly's fingers push Veronica's past the outer lips, into the slick hot wetness of her pussy.

Veronica gulps, it feels like her whole body is on fire. Lilly leans in and starts kissing Veronica again, but this time it's harder, more aggressive. Lilly's tongue surges into Veronica's mouth, sucking and nipping at her lips while Veronica continues to lightly stroke where Lilly's hand directs her.

Lilly pulls Veronica's hand away and she feels the urge to bring her finger to her mouth. "There's something I want to ask you Ronica."

Veronica pants, still staring at her fingers shiny with Lilly, speechless at the abrupt change of pace. She swallows and almost gives into her instinct to suck her fingers. "Um…what?"

"I want to fool around with you and Logan. Together. Soon."

"Seriously Lilly? Can't we discuss this later?" Veronica asks, so fucking turned on that she is having trouble listening to Lilly's words.

"No silly! Now is just the right time. You two are going to be moving forward fast, I suspect. I mean you're both hot and amazing why wouldn't you. So I want to be with you both before you two become too committed to each other to let me play."

Veronica steps back and stares at Lilly. "What?"

"I know you both, and even if you didn't realize it, you've both just been waiting for each other. You'll fall in love with each other and then you won't want me anymore." Veronica's never seen Lilly look insecure, which she still doesn't, but this is the closest Veronica has even seen.

"I guess...I guess we'd have to talk to Logan first," Veronica says hesitantly. _How do you ask the boy you're maybe, sorta dating, if he wants to have a threesome with his ex?_ "I dunno Lilly. I…I mean. But are you sure you're okay with me and Logan? Is that what this is?"

"Oh, Veronica Mars. No, Logan wants hearts and flowers. True love. I can't give him that. But I've seen how you are with each other. Last night has been a long time coming. Haha! Coming!" Lilly laughs, her breasts bouncing enticingly. Veronica cautiously reaches out and cups Lilly's breast, lightly passing her thumb over the nipple, like both Lilly and Logan have done to her. "Mmm...Veronica. Wait before we get carried away. I want to get to be part of you and Logan learning each other. Being with him is going to change your life. I'm hoping it will bring you out of this god awful pink shell. No one should be this pink. Though your little pink nipples are pretty great." She flicks her tongue across one of, said, nipples and pushes her back against the cool tile.

"I think what we've been doing proves I'm not all pink and innocence. Besides, most of the stuff we bought today isn't pink, and look at what we're doing now. That's not very pink, thank you very—" Lilly slips her hand between Veronica's legs and presses a finger into her.

"No, Ronica. Not even close. This is just a little play." She thrusts her fingers in and out, brushing Veronica's clit each time. "And we're just getting started. Now close your eyes and imagine it's Logan doing this to you," Lilly whispers, and sucks her nipple hard, tongue flicking over the nub.

Veronica's imagination puts Logan's mouth around her nipple, his fingers inside her pussy, but she can feel Lilly's breasts against her abs but rather than ruin the mental image, Veronica realizes it enhances it.  Lilly touching her, Logan touching her; the wonderful warm sensation turns to a burn and a shivery sensation spreads through her whole body. Wave after wave shakes her.

"Say yes, Veronica. The three of us…it'll be explosive."

"Yes."


	5. A good one

**Chapter 5 - A good one**

* * *

**December 7, 2003**

_How am I supposed to tell Duncan that I'm totally into his girl...ex-girlfriend?_ Logan asks himself for the hundredth time, pacing the pool house. _No wait, sorry Duncan, not only am I totally into the girl you dumped and now act like doesn't exist but I'm pretty sure your sister is too...oh, and by the way, if Lilly has her way we're totally going to have a threesome…_

Logan's cock twitches at the visual of Lilly and Veronica. He looks down at his growing erection. "I'm going to lose my best friend and it's all your fault."

"Oh lover, you should be nicer to yourself. Besides, I'm pretty sure your dick isn't the only reason you're into Veronica." Lilly bounces into the main room of the pool house.

"What're you doing here? I thought you and Veronica were out shopping."

"We were. Now we're done. I just dropped her at home with all her new clothes. Wait until you see our girl. I've been wet most of the day just thinking about how hot she looked." Lilly throws her arms around his neck, rubbing her breasts against him. Something she has done on more than one occasion before getting ready to try to manipulate him.

Logan can't help but scowl; he firmly grips Lilly's waist and sets her back away from him. "Knock it off, Lilly."

"What? I know you said you didn't want to share, and I can totally understand why. But I'm going to change your mind. Just picture it, lover, me riding you and Veronica sitting on your face."

His cock is painfully hard and Lilly is completely right, the thought of having them both is definitely one of his top five fantasies.

"That is completely beside the point. Veronica isn't like you. She...well, she…"

"She likes you, Logan." Lilly taps her chin. "That isn't strong enough. She loves you—loves me too—but I think you two are a nice fit. And I don't want to mess that up, it's just I love you both too."

"What no greeting card, Lilly? Surely Hallmark makes one for this situation."

"I looked and looked but…" She shrugs.

"Lilly, as much as I'm sure we would all enjoy whatever you have in mind. I don't want to risk messing things up with Veronica."

"I know. You and your monogamy. It's fine, but just so you know, I'm pretty sure Veronica is going to be into it." Lilly pushes him back onto the couch and straddles his lap, rubbing against his hard-on. "She got so turned on touching me and now I'm dying to get us all naked and sweaty together."

Logan moans, it feels so good, he wants to just let Lilly get him off. But he's pretty sure that wouldn't be okay with Veronica, even if she is okay with all three of them fooling around together. "Enough Lilly. If Veronica tells me it's something she wants then okay. But otherwise I'm not pressuring her to do something that I'm only marginally interested in."

"Marginally?" she asks, rocking against him one last time before standing up out of his lap.

"Fine, more than marginally. But definitely not more than I want to be with just her. Satisfied?"

"Hardly. But soon, lover. Soon. You should call Veronica. Her dad was supposed to be home for dinner but he isn't going to make it…" she trails off, walking out of the pool house.

Logan stares down at his erection again. "Seriously, this is all your fault."

* * *

A knock on the door startles Veronica where she's cooking some sort of '-aroni'. "Hold on!" She quickly turns down the heat and heads for the door. Backup trailing at her heels. She swings open the door. "Logan?"

He doesn't pause, just steps into her, lifts her up and kisses her, spinning them into the house, and kicking the door shut. After one more spin, Logan sets her down. "I missed you today." He steps back. "Holy shit, Veronica! Your hair."

Veronica toys with the ends nervously. "Do you hate it?"

"No, I love it. You look amazing." Logan grabs her hand and moves her into a slow spin. "Lilly mentioned some new clothes. Are the boots new?"

"Yeah. It's not too much?"

"Not at all. Now I want to hear all about what you two did today," Logan says with a smirk settling onto the couch.

"What did she tell you?"

"A little this, a little that. I'm much more interested in you telling me. Preferably while sitting in my lap."

Veronica sighs. "Hold on. I need to turn off my dinner." She escapes into the kitchen, relief flooding her to have a moment to regroup. _Lilly must have at least mentioned some of what we did today. Logan doesn't seem mad...maybe I should mention Lilly's proposition? Am I even interested in it?_

"Veronica, stop pacing in here. Come sit with me," Logan says, wrapping his arms around her from behind, like Lilly had earlier. She lets him lead her back to the living room.

"Maybe my room would be better?" Logan nods and redirects them.

Logan shuts the door behind them and lays out on her bed. "Come here," he says kicking off his sneakers.

Veronica steps out of her new boots, and tentatively climbs onto the bed. His arms wrap around her tightly and he tugs her on top of him.

"That's better. Now tell me about your day."

Veronica describes deciding about her hair and picking out clothes, but when she gets to the part about her and Lilly showering together she hesitates.

Logan rubs her back gently. "Don't stop, Veronica. I want to know."

"Lilly, she asked me if I wanted to shower with her, you know, to wash away loose hair from the haircut." She swallows loudly, nervous at his reaction.

Logan snorts. "I'll bet. Keep going."

"She made me watch her undress me in the mirror. She said you made her watch when you did that and that it was hot."

"Did you think it was hot?" he asks, his lips brushing against her neck.

"Um...I don't know. It was weird at first. But she touched me kind of like you did and..."

"You liked it when she used my moves on you?" His lips seal over her pulse and sucks. "Did she do this?" He kisses his way up to her ear.

"Yessss."

"Maybe I should punish her for copying me without permission. Did you like how she made you feel, Veronica?"

"Yes," she answers on a sigh as he continues to suck and nip along her neck. "Lilly wants to be with both of us...together. Do you want that?"

"I want you, Veronica. And if you want Lilly too I'm game. But only if it's what you want."

"What if I'm not sure?" she asks, pulling away from his distracting lips.

"You can talk to me about it. What aren't you sure about? You like how it feels to be with Lilly, right? Or is it that you're not sure about Lilly and I together?"

"I'm not sure. I keep thinking I should feel jealous or upset at the idea of you kissing her, touching her. But I feel...I think it excites me," she whispers.

"I know, imagining you and Lilly...Mmm…" Veronica felt a firm pressure against her hip, Logan shifts and presses her tighter to him.

"Yeah?" she asks, loving that thinking of her with Lilly has him so turned on.

"Oh yeah. You two have a pep squad carwash tomorrow, right?"

"We do."

"Why don't you have Lilly bring you back to my place, we can all hang out in the pool house and see what happens."

"I think I'd like that. But you know what I'd like right now?"

"What's that?"

Veronica shifts in his lap so that she's straddling him. "I'm kind of looking forward to," she rolls her hips, her skirt bunching up, "having some fun just the two of us."

"Is that so? I guess we did get interrupted this morning, didn't we…" Logan slides his hands under her shirt, cups her ass and pulls her up and along his hard-on.

Veronica reaches down between them, unbuttons his jeans. A few quick adjustments and she has his throbbing cock in her hands. She hadn't gotten to touch him skin-to-skin the night before and she isn't going to take no for an answer today. "Will you tell me what to do?" she asks, mesmerized by a pearl of precum.

Logan kisses her quickly and wraps his hand around hers, starting her hand on a slow glide up his length. At the tips his hand squeezes hers a little firmer. Veronica feels the precum coat her palm, the slide back down a little smoother. She can feel heat gathering between her legs, but wants to give Logan her full focus.

She continues to stroke him, his hand falling away from hers, eyes rolling up in his head. "So good, Veronica." He presses his lips to her neck and then traces his tongue along her pulse, causing her to tremble. "Faster."

Veronica increases her pace, and tries to stay focused on how she's touching him, but Logan's hands are sliding under her shirt. A quick flick and her bra falls loose, his fingers moving to lightly flick over her tight nipples. With each graze of his calloused finger her core pulses, she shifts her hips against his thigh seeking relief.

Logan is thrusting into her hand and with a deep groan she feels his whole body shudder and his cock swell with his release. He collapses back against the headboard, boneless, his fingers still idly caressing her breasts.

Veronica kisses him gently and wonders how this will work with Lilly. She continues to rub herself against Logan's thigh, the friction isn't enough but it still feels good. She lets her eyes drift shut, pictures Lilly with them, taking her hands and moving them away from a spent Logan. Clothes falling away, soft flesh, and hot wetness between them. Hands take her hips, glide down her thighs then back up, pressure on her core. Her panties pushed aside, she thrusts into the seeking fingers.

"Come for me, Veronica," Logan says, as she rides his hand until her orgasm overtakes her, fireworks behind her eyelids and a hard chest holding her close. "I can't wait to watch you riding my dick like that."

Veronica leans back, still blissed out and inhibitions lost. "Did you like it when Lilly was on top?"

Logan cups Veronica's face. "Yes."

"Is that something you'd want? To have sex with Lilly, if we're all fooling around?" She watches Logan's face closely.

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't want to do anything with Lilly that makes you uncomfortable or unhappy. But if it was okay with you…" He shrugs. "But Veronica, if you decide you want to do this, we're going to need to set some ground rules with Lilly. I have a feeling if we aren't very clear about what is and isn't okay we could both get steamrolled."

_There's the understatement of the century._

* * *

**December 8, 2003**

"I have a secret. A good one."

"God, Lilly. I don't think I can keep, or be stuck on the outside, of any more secrets." Veronica throws the towel she's been using to dry the car of yet another drooling middle-aged dad. "And can we please do a different fundraiser? All we do are carwashes and the dad's are so creepy now."

Lilly tosses her head back in full throaty laughter. "That's why it's so great Veronica Mars! They perv on us and give us a bunch of money for the squad."

"We don't need the money, Lilly. And Logan's dad is watching us. When can we leave?" she asks, a shiver running up her spine at the look Aaron Echolls gives her.

"I kind of like when Aaron watches me." Veronica throws the sponge they'd been using earlier at Lilly. "Fine, fine. We can go now, Ronica. You don't have to get violent."

Not sure what to say, Veronica sits quietly while Lilly drives them to the Kane Estate. There's a sense of déjà vu. The last three days have been some of the strangest of her life. And now here she was heading to her boyfriend's house with her best friend with every intention of them all getting naked together. She takes a shaky breath.

"Veronica, calm down. This is going to be so much fun," Lilly says with a quick glance, pulling the car into the Echolls driveway.

"I'm fine."

Lilly laughs and grabs Veronica's hand. "Yes. You. Are!" She places a lip gloss kiss in Veronica's palm.

Veronica snatches her hand back, jaw dropping in shock. "Oh my god! Logan was right! You've been stealing his moves."

"Caught on to that did ya? Fine, so maybe I have been. But they're such good moves, dontcha think?" Lilly winks and climbs out of the car.

Veronica sits staring at Lilly striding to the door. _Now or never, Veronica, what's it going to be?_

Lilly turns and cocks her hip in an impatient pose and shoots Veronica an air kiss. And it's enough to get Veronica out of the car and actually thinking she might do this.

Lilly grasps Veronica's hand and drags her into the pool house. "Lo-gan!"

"Lil-lee," he calls in return.

"How hot are we?" Lilly twirls Veronica, showing off their pep squad uniforms.

Logan stands up from the couch and takes Veronica's hand from Lilly. "You both do look hot." His fingers ghost down Veronica's side, slipping under the hem of her shirt and skimming across her abs, sending a shiver straight to her core. Another set of soft fingers slide down her side, the familiar press of Lilly's full chest against her back, soft lips on the column of her neck. "So how are we doing this?" Logan asks, his voice husky.

"Very well. That's how. Lover, why don't you lead the way to the bedroom."

Veronica swallows, this all becoming very real. "The bedroom?"

"It locks, 'Ronica. Don't want any surprise guests, do we?"

Logan kisses Veronica quickly on the lips and practically skips to the bedroom. Veronica follows him with Lilly's hands on her hips urging her forward. She enters the room and Logan is already sprawled back on the bed, his hands behind his head, the picture of ease.

"Go get on the bed. Let Logan help you relax," Lilly whispers in her ear and gives her a little shove.

Veronica crawls on to the bed, moving up to join Logan, who's holding his hand out for her. He gently pulls her to straddle his lap, a position she's really starting to like. His big hands rub soothing patterns up and down her back and thighs. He urges her closer to him and kisses her, full soft lips that she can't help but get lost in.

The bed shifts next to them and Veronica feels Lilly's fingers brush her newly shortened locks. Logan pulls out of the kiss and smiles. "Tell us what you want Veronica. We're both here for you. Aren't we, Lilly?" he asks with a slightly raised brow.

"Yes." Lilly's lips graze Veronica's neck. "What do you want to do?" She continues to press little kisses along Veronica's neck and up to her jaw.

"I'm not sure." And she really isn't. She doesn't know how to do this but she is pretty certain that whatever this is she wants to do it. "I guess what we've already done...just you know with all three of us? And maybe I could watch the two of you a little too?"

Logan groans deep in his throat, thrusts his pelvis into her and kisses her deeply, then rolls them so that she's on her back. Logan sits back and turns to Lilly, "Ladies first…"

"Don't mind if I do." Lilly pulls her pep squad shirt off and tosses it away and then reaches for the hem of Veronica's moving her into a sitting position. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Logan taking his shirt off too. Keeping them all on even ground.

Lilly leans in and kisses Veronica, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Veronica feels her bra loosen, Logan's hands sliding the straps down her arms, the bed shifts and Lilly's bra is tossed aside. Lilly moves and kisses her way to Veronica's jaw, leaving a view of Logan kneeling behind Lilly, a naughty grin on his face as she feels the backs of his hands brush against her nipples. She looks down and sees he's cupping Lilly's breasts, pinching her nipples. Veronica sits up straighter, bring her nipples into contact with his fingers, and he tweaks and rolls them both together. A soft moan vibrates Veronica's neck where Lilly is kissing and sucking.

Logan's hands disappear and the bed shifts. Missing the contact, Veronica moves closer to Lilly, bringing her back up for a kiss before wrapping her arms low on Lilly's hips.

"Lay her back down, Lilly," Logan says from just to their side.

Lilly breaks the kiss and urges Veronica back. Logan places a quick kiss on Veronica's lips, drags his finger down her sternum, burning a trail of heat that has Veronica arching up wanting more of his touch. He turns to Lilly meets her in a hot kiss leaning across Veronica's chest. Lilly's nipples tighten into knots and Veronica reaches up, brushes her thumb across the peak. They break their kiss above Veronica and look down with matching predatory smiles. Both bend their heads and flick their tongues over Veronica's nipples. It's like they've rehearsed this and the twin sensations send tingles straight to Veronica's core, her inner muscles flutter involuntarily. A growl spills out of her throat as both bite down and then suck on her in unison.

Hands grip her shorts on both sides and without breaking contact with her breasts, Logan and Lilly remove her shorts and thong. A brief wave of concern, about being completely naked in front of them both, disappears in a wave of pleasure as their joined hands spread her.

"God, Logan, she is so wet. Have you gone down on her yet?" Lilly asks, her voice a moist heat across Veronica's nipple.

"No, you?"

"I'm right here, you know?" Veronica says, lifting her hips into their hands.

"Oh babe, trust me, we know. Has she gone down on you, V?" Veronica shakes her head. "For your first time do you want us to do it together?" Logan and Lilly pump their fingers into her sending a shudder through her body.

"Please, Ronica," Lilly says, her thumb, or at least Veronica thinks it's hers, circles her clit.

"Both of you at the same time?" Veronica asks, looking up at them. They're both looking at her like she's something delicious to eat and she supposes that maybe that's what they're thinking considering what they want to do. "Yeah. Um...we could try that."

Logan moves lower on the bed, in between Veronica's legs and spreads them gently bending the one farthest from Lilly up. Veronica keeps her eyes locked with his as he lowers his head between her legs, he places a few open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh. Lilly bends forward, blocking Veronica's view of Logan as she kisses from Veronica's navel down to just above her slit. One moment Veronica is nervously waiting for it to happen and then both their tongues dip into her. Logan's tongue at her entrance, Lilly's circling her clit. Veronica's whole body starts to tremble and if she was light headed and aroused before this is like a whole other plane of existence. Her orgasm hits hard, a series of waves shaking her body, vision blacking out. Logan and Lilly are still lapping at her, each stroke setting off a small tremor of pleasure.

Veronica's completely limp, breathing hard, when Logan and Lilly finally move away. Her vision is still spotty but through her blissed out haze she sees Logan and Lilly kissing, messily, tongues and teeth. They look wild and it sends a fresh wave of arousal through Veronica. She reaches out and strokes Logan through his shorts with one hand and Lilly's core with the other.

"I think she's ready for more," Lilly says, breaking the kiss.

"What's next, beautiful?"

Veronica sits up, her muscles still jelly. "Lilly, will you teach me how to give a blow job?" Logan groans next to her and Lilly smiles like the cat who ate the canary.

"It would be my pleasure. What do say, Logan? That sound good to you?" Lilly asks, putting her hand over Veronica's and squeezing gently. Logan's eyes roll back in his head and an inarticulate stream of sounds come from his throat. "I think that was a yes." Lilly climbs off the bed and strips off her shorts and thong as she walks to the other side of the bed.

Logan scoots back to lean against the headboard taking his shorts down as he goes. He's hard and thick. Veronica licks her lips in anticipation, reaches out and strokes him the way he likes. Lilly's hand joins hers and they slowly pump up and down his length, Logan moaning and griping the comforter.

"Logan, watch or touch?" Lilly asks.

"Oh god. Um...watch first, then touch," he says, his voice strained.

Veronica looks at Lilly in confusion. "You'll see, Ronica. Now kiss me." Lilly strokes Veronica's cheek with her free hand and meets her for a kiss. Lilly brings their faces lower and stills their hands. Veronica feels a firm heat touch her cheek then the side of her mouth. Lilly shifts their kiss and the head of Logan's cock slips between their mouths. Veronica touches him with the tip of her tongue, tasting him for the first time. Lilly's flavored lip gloss overwhelms the other tastes making it seem less unfamiliar. She strokes her tongue more fully against him and Logan's deep groan excites her, makes her want to be bolder. Veronica pulls back a little and sees that Lilly has has slid lower along his shaft. Veronica looks up at Logan, he's heavy lidded and breathing rapidly, she moves back in and takes the whole head of him in her mouth, holding his eyes. She swirls her tongue and then applies a gentle pressure, hoping it's like when she squeezes tighter, that causes Logan's eyes to roll into the back of his head and his hips push up at her. Veronica's lips meet Lilly's again, tongues tangling around Logan's throbbing erection.

Lilly giggles and pulls back. "You're a natural. Let's drive him crazy. Take more of him in and follow my hand." Lilly's hand glides up to meet Veronica's lips and she follows her hand down until she can feel Logan at the back of her throat. "Now back up and when we reach the tip suck a little and lick around the head. He loves that."

Veronica follows Lilly's instructions and earns a deep low growl from Logan. "God, Veronica, again. Lilly, touch."

A throaty laugh startles Veronica. "So soon, Lover. Her mouth must feel really good." Veronica looks over to see Lilly getting on her knees facing away from Logan but almost even with her shoulders. A warm hand grips her hip. "Ronica, let Logan move you." So Veronica lets the hand guide her until she's facing the foot of the bed, Logan's cock held only by her hand now.

"Veronica, please don't stop. I just want to touch you." _Oh watch—then touch_...It makes sense now. Veronica moves to take Logan in her mouth again going as far down as she can. As his head brushes the back of her throat a finger pushes deeply into her, tearing a moan from her. Logan thrashes as she vibrates around him and Veronica can hear Lilly chanting 'Fuck yes'. Logan continues to thrust his fingers into Veronica in time with her taking him into her mouth. If she slows he slows, if she moves faster, so does he.

"Oh god, Veronica, please go faster, he's torturing me," Lilly pants, her voice strained and needy.

Veronica moves up and down faster focusing more on the motion. Behind her Logan and Lilly's rapid breaths and moans increase. "Yes! Please, V, I'm gonna come. Don't stop," Logan says.

So she keeps going, moving faster. Lilly calls out, "Harder!" And Logan's hand thrusts harder pushing Veronica over into an orgasm, her groan of pleasure sets off Logan, his cock swelling in her mouth, ejaculating into the back of her throat, and Lilly's keening, rocking the bed as she comes too.

Veronica collapses with Logan's fingers still inside her, his spent cock sticky against her cheek as she rests on his hip, looking back. Lilly's face down on the bed, breathing rapidly, Logan's hand that isn't inside Veronica, covers his eyes, a sated smile on his face.

Veronica's eyes slid shut as she reaches across Logan for Lilly's hand and lets the euphoria take her over.


	6. Soon

**December 22, 2003**

Lilly thumbs through her contact list. Two weeks—that's how long it's been. She throws her phone to the side. There are only two people she wants to call, but can't, because she just had to go and push, and to say that she is feeling awkward is an understatement. And also confusing as hell. Two feelings Lilly Kane is not used to experiencing.

"Lilly, are you still in there pouting?" Duncan's voice carries into the room from down the hall.

The day after the car wash and her little adventure with Logan and Veronica, Lilly had been ambushed at home by Celeste and informed that they were leaving for Aspen immediately. Lilly's things had already been packed and she was only given time to change her clothes before they were headed to the airport.

"Yes, Donut. I'm in here, but I do not pout. I'll have you know I'm being introspective."

"Seriously?" he asks coming into the room and sitting down on the bed next to her. "And what does the fabulous Lilly Kane have to be introspective about? Trying to decide whether to call Enbom or Troy—"

"Ugh!" she cuts him off. "No, I'm not thinking about either of those losers. I…" she pauses. It isn't like she could tell Duncan about what had her confused. Not only would he not understand but he also has a vested interest in the situation. He can say what he wants, but she knows he still has feelings for Veronica. It is NOT going to be pretty when they get back and he finds out about Logan and Veronica being together.

"Could it be true? Do you actually like someone and you don't know what to do about it?" Duncan smirks and flops back on the bed clutching his chest. "I've officially seen it all."

"It's complicated." She says rolling her eyes.

"Please, please just tell me it isn't Logan. You've put him through enough. I actually think he might be moving on." Duncan rolls onto his side and meets her eyes. Lilly knows this of course; knows how much Logan has moved on. She shuts her eyes wanting to both re-live and shut out this knowledge.

_Lilly wakes up to the soft sounds of Logan and Veronica sleeping. It's dark and she has no idea how long they've been asleep but her body still feels heavy and sated. She shifts closer to them expecting to encounter Logan's hard chest but instead her stomach bumps into Veronica's ass. Lilly wraps her arm around Veronica's waist and spoons up close behind her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin as her chest rubs against Veronica's back. Lilly nuzzles her face into Veronica's neck and she can't help but kiss her softly._

_It's strange. Lilly knows she's attracted to Veronica. Hell, Veronica, isn't even the first girl she's fooled around with. Lilly is more than aware that she's as physically into girls as she is guys. It's not something she's ever really questioned. But then she's never had a girl give her butterflies and she's pretty sure that is exactly what is happening. It's not a completely unfamiliar feeling, it's a feeling she's been experiencing with Logan since they were thirteen, and with more than a couple of her other conquests. Somehow this feels different._

_Lilly sucks gently on Veronica's pulse point and skims her hand up to cup a breast. Veronica's moan is all the encouragement that Lilly needs; she rolls Veronica away from Logan._

_Veronica's eyes flutter open, a soft smile on her face. "Mmm...hi," she whispers._

_Lilly leans forward and presses her lips to Veronica's. Veronica is slow to respond so Lilly is more than a little surprised when Veronica's hand slides between them and strokes across Lilly's clit._

" _Holy shit, Veronica," Lilly moans and lifts her leg up and drapes it over Veronica's hip bumping Logan in the process._

_Veronica's fingers are stroking her softly and Lilly presses herself more firmly into Veronica's hand. A strangled noise of appreciation draws Lilly's attention to Logan who is now watching them with dark eyes. Lilly watches as Logan's hand descends to stroke himself. Seeing Logan so turned on from watching them is doing delicious things to Lilly's insides or maybe that's what Veronica is doing. She can't tell and she doesn't care. It's all amazing and she wants more._

_Lilly pulls away from Veronica just enough to get her attention. "Ronnie, I want you to kiss me."_

_Veronica huff a little. "I was kissing you Lilly, you're the one who stopped."_

_Logan's deep laugh vibrates the bed and he strokes his hand down Veronica's naked hip. "That's not how she wants you to kiss her, Babe. Want me to teach you how?"_

_Lilly's sheath clenches at his words. Logan Echolls is a man of many talents and the one he's about to share with Veronica just might be Lilly's favorite._

" _Yeah, teach me," Veronica says low, her voice husky in a way Lilly's never heard it before._

"Lilly!" Duncan's annoyed voice draws Lilly out of the memory. "Lilly, please you can't be serious. You need to stop jerking him around."

"I'm not looking to jerk him around." Lilly squirms uncomfortable, squeezing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. She take a deep frustrated breath. "And anyway it isn't him," she says, knowing that it isn't entirely true. She see Duncan visibly relax and wishes she could too.

"If it's not Logan, then let me just point this out. You are Lilly Kane and if you want this guy just go for it. Ask him out. What's the worst that happens? He says no?" Duncan asks, standing up from her bed. "Now, can we please go ski? If I have to go out with Mom again and listen to her plans for my futur I may intentionally run into a tree."

Lilly snorts. "Okay little brother, I'll go out with you." She shifts again, the moisture and throbbing at her core still a problem. "Give me like twenty minutes and I'll meet you downstairs," she says, getting up to follow Duncan to her door. As he's walking away she leans out. "And I'll think about what you said."

"Good, Lilly. Now hurry up!" He disappears further down the hall. And Lilly stands in her doorway for a moment lost in thought.

Could she really do that? Just tell Logan and Veronica she wants to be with them. It has some merit. She really does want them both. She thinks about a fancy date Logan planned as a double date back when they were still the fab four over the summer. It had been romantic and sweet and Veronica had loved the whole thing. Could it be that simple? Just ask them to go out on a date with her.

Lilly shuts the door and locks it, sagging back against the door for a moment before quickly shedding her clothes and heading back to her bed. She slips her hand between her spread thighs and lets the memory of that night with Logan and Veronica fill her mind.

_Logan's head descends between Lilly's thighs and his fingers part her, and his warm breath makes her squirm in anticipation. Then his tongue and lips make contact, a light brush and gently stroke, and then he's moving away. Lilly is about grab his head and put it right where she wants him, but then she remembers this is a lesson for Veronica as her blonde head moves and a very tentative stroke caresses Lilly's clit._

" _Just get comfortable Veronica. It's all going to feel good for her as long as you're gentle at first and by the time we've got you used to this she'll be ready for more."_

_Logan's hand keeps Lilly parted and Veronica takes her time, with Logan occasionally making suggestions. Taking Lilly by surprise she finds she starting to build to more._

_Logan laughs deep and sexy, and tells Veronica, "Little faster, Ronnie, Lil's gonna come." And then this other hand, that she didn't realize was right there, slips two fingers inside her and this thumb lightly presses against her second entrance._

_It's just right and Lilly comes hard, but she doesn't want it to be over just yet. She catches her breath then sits up to see Logan and Veronica kissing, his hand cupping one of her breasts. Lilly watches them for a few moments then moves closer, positioning herself between Logan's legs, and says "Logan lay back."_

_A sexy grin fills Logan's face, he kisses Veronica one last time, hard, and lays back, pulling Veronica with him and lifts her to straddle his face. Before Lilly can even start, Veronica is moaning loudly, gripping the headboard. Lilly takes Logan into her mouth and does a few things she knows he likes but she still has that desire for more and now is when she would always just take it._

_She quickly moves forward and lowers herself onto Logan's erection, letting him fill her. It's been so long since she's felt as full as he makes her feel. She rolls her hips and his start to lift to meet hers. And just as she's really starting to find her rhythm strong hands grasp her hips and she's expecting to really get the Logan Echolls' treatment but instead finds herself aching for more and on her back on the other side of the bed._

" _What the fuck?!"_

Lilly tries to go back to before Logan and Veronica had gotten so mad at her for fucking Logan without asking first but instead all she can see are their upset faces. Logan retreating to the bathroom and Veronica telling her she should probably go.

She's not going to come now. Not with their hurt and disappointment on repeat in her mind. Lilly gives up and changes to meet Duncan, hoping hitting the slopes will help relieve her frustration and anxiety.

* * *

Veronica wipes the sweat from her brow. Doing filing at the station was turning out to be more punishment than she has expected. It turns out that everyone, other than her father, is really terrible about organizing their reports and actually filing away closed cases. Two weeks of putting in several hours everyday has lead to a huge dent in the unorganized mess but the approaching holidays seem to mean more cases than usual so even as she makes progress new files keep the stack from diminishing much.

In addition to filing, her dad's special project has turned out to be a real eye opener. The same night she and Logan got together there was a rape reported. The girl was drugged—GHB—and she didn't remember anything except waking up the next day at home alone.

Veronica takes a deep, shaky, breath. GHB, the same drug she'd taken with Logan. Except she'd known she was taking it, and Logan had been very insistent that she not consume alcohol while they were under the influence of the drug. The evidence of how different an experience is possible has been the root of more than one nightmare over the past two weeks.

After explaining to Veronica what happened, her dad set her up in his office with a large stack of files. They were all similar cases over the past decade. And her project was to go through them all and create a report that would then be used for an assembly at NHS sometime during the spring.

"Veronica?" Logan's voice startles her.

She drops the last file into the drawer and closes it before she turns to her boyfriend. "It is 5:00pm already?"

"Yes, ma'am. And you know what that means?" he asks, sliding his hands down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

"That you're going to take me home and let me shower before you take me out for an Italian feast?" she smiles up at him.

Logan leans in and kisses the tip of her nose. "Yes, that is almost exactly what that means. How late is your dad working tonight?" he asks, barely a whisper.

"Late."

"That's what I like to hear. Let's get outta here. I've got plans for you," he says, grabs her hand and drags her out of the office, barely giving her a chance to grab her messenger bag.

The drive to her house is short and Veronica can feel herself almost vibrating with excitement. Being alone with Logan is rapidly turning into her favorite pastime. His hand rests on her thigh, his thumb making a small circular motion on her inner thigh that has her blood pressure increasing.

"Soon," he says, turning out of the parking lot, his eyes never leaving the road.

_Logan pulls Veronica away from Lilly and kisses her deeply, warm and just a hint of alcohol flavor their kiss. Veronica feels herself melting into him and climbs into his lap._

" _Ahem…"_

_Veronica sighs, and Logan drops his forehead onto her shoulder. "Feeling a little impatient, Lilly?" he asks._

" _Well, I was kinda hoping you were going to teach her using my body…"_

_Logan looks down at Veronica. "You ready to try this? I promise we'll pick up where that was headed after." He kisses her forehead._

_Veronica feels torn, she wants to stay where she is but she wants to do more with Lilly too. She eases out of Logan's lap and moves down the bed, Logan crawling behind her. She looks up at Lilly, her hair is mussed and fanning out around her, skin shimmering in the low lighting, and as she slides her legs apart her pink slit is revealed and Veronica licks her lips._

"Hey, Ronnie, whatcha thinkin' about?" Logan asks parking in front of her house.

"Oh...um...welll…"

"Is that so? Which part of that night?" he asks, sliding his hand that still rests on her thigh higher.

Her breath catches. "When you showed me how to kiss Lilly her favorite way," Veronica says shyly.

"Mmmm...yes, that was fun wasn't it?" he says, then frowns. "Ronnie, were okay about that right? I mean, I know we haven't talked much about it, but—"

"You and I are fine, Logan. I'm still not sure how I feel about Lilly deciding to start having sex with you without even asking either of us if it was okay," the words spill out before Veronica can stop them. She quickly pops open the door and makes for her house.

The truth of the matter is she'd thought it was hot seeing Lilly riding Logan for the few moments before Logan put a stop to it, but the larger problem is the one they'd discussed and then failed to address before they brought Lilly into their relationship. Ground rules. They'd set exactly none. Just jumped in and gotten lost in the lust and hormones.

"I would have said no," Logan says softly from behind her as she unlocks the front door. The lock clicks and Veronica swing the door open, pulling Logan inside behind her.

"I know you would have, Logan. It's fine. It happened and it doesn't change how I feel. I'm just...I…"

"I know me too. Have you talked to her at all?" he asks, as she heads further into the living room.

"No. I've almost called a couple of times, you?"

"Same. I know it's weird but we still want to be friends, right? I mean, god, I don't know, I just want us to all be okay, you know?"

Veronica nods. She does know. It may have caught both of them off guard but she misses Lilly. A lot.

Logan's arms wrap around Veronica from behind. "I really care about you. I don't want anything that happened that night to interfere with us."

Veronica leans back against his hard chest, relaxing into him. "It doesn't. I'm not even really upset about it beyond that she didn't ask us first. She just took what she wanted from both of us. And I liked it," she admits. Logan's arms tighten, giving her strength. "How can I be mad at her when seeing you together totally turned me on?"

"You're allowed to be mad about whatever makes you mad. And turned on by whatever turns you on." He dips down and his hips align with hers, she can feel his hard on pressing against her ass.

"You turn me on."

"Wanna show me how much?" he asks sliding his hands up her torso to cup her breasts. "I think you mentioned a shower before I take you to dinner." Logan kisses down her throat. "There are so many hard to reach places...what if I helped you with those…"


	7. New Year's Eve

**New Year's Eve**

Veronica rests her forehead on Logan's shoulder. They've been trying to be discreet but downplaying their affection for each other is getting to be more and more difficult. Veronica finds herself craving Logan's touch, his presence, just wanting to be near him. And it seems that feeling isn't a one-way street. Since they arrived at the party every time Veronica starts to feel the lack of him he's suddenly there, reaching for her hand or pulling her into a dark corner.

"So we're not staying at Dick's?" Veronica asks—having caught her breath after their latest little make out—her stomach fluttering with nervous excitement.

"Oh...um...we can. But I thought...maybe you'd want to watch the fireworks from the yacht." Logan chews at his lower lip, his head ducking down, giving the impression that he's looking up at her rather than down. Veronica can tell he's nervous but she's not sure why he should be—she's the one who's never… "Unless you don't want to. We can stay here. Big Dick has some people coming to do a ground level show later."

"No, I think I'd rather watch the big show from the yacht. I don't have a curfew maybe we could stay the night there?"

"I'd really like that."

* * *

"Lilly!" Duncan sounds angry and that is just not on Lilly's list of things she wants to deal with tonight. Tonight is about putting Logan and Veronica out of her mind and having some fun, preferably with a hot snowboarder. But Duncan's stomping up the stairs now and Lilly accepts that she's going to have to deal with whatever this is first.

"What is it, Donut? I'm trying to finish my makeup here and yelling at me won't make it happen any faster, you know."

Duncan's cell phone lands on Lilly's dressing table a picture filling the screen. Veronica is sitting on Logan's lap and they're kissing. It looks like they're by the pool at Dick's. Lilly takes a deep breath, to buy herself a little time to figure out what to say to Duncan.

"Did you know?" Duncan's jaw tightens, gnashing his teeth so hard she can hear, when she doesn't deny. "You did. Why didn't you say something?"

_Why? Because I'm a selfish bitch and didn't want to deal with the fallout..._ out loud she says, "Who sent you this?"

"What does that matter, Lilly!?"

The phone is still sitting on her dressing table so Lilly goes back to the text the picture was sent with. _Madison Sinclair...of course_. The body of the text says: "I thought you should know." _What a bitch!_ "It's just a kiss Duncan. And you know how Madison is, she was probably trying to make a play for Logan and he rejected her."

"Don't try to distract me. That has nothing to do with the fact that Logan is kissing my girl—"

"Ex-girlfriend, Duncan." Lilly locks eyes with her brother and raises a brow.

"Yes, fine! Ex-girlfriend. I know!"

"Do you? I'm not so sure," she says turning back to the mirror, continuing to apply her eyeshadow. "And I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was just going to be a little fling or not and didn't want to upset you if it was nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing, Lilly!"

"Oh, you're so uptight. They're just making out. God, not even really, I mean it, doesn't even look like there's tongue happening in the picture." She waves her hand carelessly dismissing the fairly innocent picture.

"When did it start? You said fling, this is just one kiss." Lilly turns in her chair to see Duncan drop onto her bed, wiping at his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"The night of Shelly's party. Remember the night you had your tongue down some freshman's throat? Stop being a dick. You broke up with her and it's been months. So what if Veronica and Logan are hooking up?"

"It's just...why him? Veronica's just so...well you know...and Logan he's..."

"Ugh! Whatever Duncan. Logan's a great guy and he cares about her. Deal with it."

"But he'll want things she isn't ready for." Duncan shoots up from the bed and starts pacing her room.

The whine of Duncan's voice and his sheer naivety start a throbbing in Lilly's temples. "How would you know what she is or isn't ready for? No wonder she always seemed so frustrated. You probably didn't even touch her."

"I love her. I was being respectful."

"Well, I can tell you first hand that she'll never be sexually frustrated with Logan." Lilly holds in a snicker at the way Duncan's mouth is snapping open and shut like a fish out of water. "Now, I'm done with this conversation, Duncan. You had to know when you broke up with her that she'd eventually move on. And if you care so much, why the fuck did you break up with her? You've never told me."

"And I never will." The door slams, sending tubes of lipstick and mascara rolling to the floor.

"Well, that went well."

* * *

Logan's heart is practically beating out of his chest. He's never been this nervous in his whole life. He quickly hops the side of the yacht and turns back to help Veronica embark. She looks so beautiful, it takes his breath away. _So much for experienced and confident Logan Echolls_ …

"Got here with only a few minutes to spare. It's almost midnight," she says, smiling up at him.

Logan leans down and kisses her softly. "Plenty of time. I'll grab some blankets and we can go sit on the bow. There's champagne if you want some." He'd asked that the yacht be stocked but now it feels a little too much like a line, like he has expectations and while he certainly has a fantasy about how this night will end he doesn't want to put more pressure on Veronica than she may already be feeling.

"That would be nice, Logan." She takes his hand. "You know I want to be here, right? I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure."

Logan swallows the lump in his throat and nods. He leans in and steals one more quick kiss before going into the cabin. He grabs the bottle of champagne and two glasses with one hand, and the thick fleece blankets with the other. Veronica has already moved to the forward bow, and is looking out at the bay from the recessed seating area.

"Ronnie, do you want to sit or should I convert it into a bed?"

"This can be a bed?" She looks around the space, her forehead drawn in confusion.

Logan sets the blankets and bottle down on the deck, and then holds his hand out for hers, helping her back onto the deck. He pushes a few buttons on a small consul and the table drops while the seats shift until there is a flat cushioned platform where the seating had been moments before.

"Cool," Veronica says, stepping down once the mechanism stops moving. She kicks off her shoes and starts arranging pillows. Logan toes the blankets off the deck into the bed and starts opening the champagne, being careful not to create a wasteful spill of bubbles. He fills the two glasses and joins Veronica on the bed.

"If I didn't get the appeal before, I think I'm starting to see it a little more clearly." She winks at him. "You bring all your conquests here?"

Logan laughs nervously. "No, just the short ones named Veronica."

"Not even Lilly?"

"Nope, not even Lilly. She always preferred going to parties and just sneaking away for _alone_ time. Not that I'm assuming we're going to—"

Veronica's lips cut him off. She tastes sweet, the contact sending a wave of electric tingles through his chest. Logan deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her in tight to his chest. A loud boom causes them to jump apart with a laugh. Logan scoots back, pulling Veronica with him so they can watch as the fireworks ring in the new year. He leans down, kisses her softly, and whispers, "Happy New Year's, Veronica."

* * *

A deep bass vibrates the floor beneath Lilly's feet as she makes the rounds of the second party of the night. Party number one had been boring. Too many adults—not nearly enough alcohol. But Enboms' suggestion was a good one, the quick relocation had been worth it. It's a mostly college crowd with a scattering of people she knows from other trips to Aspen. The only thing missing is Logan and Veronica. Of course Veronica would never have been allowed to come to Aspen but it has Lilly wondering what she and Logan are doing tonight.

On a whim, Lilly pulls out her cell phone and types a quick message.

To Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls: I'm really sorry about what happened. I miss you both. Happy New Years.

She hits send before she can change her mind. Slides her phone back into her purse and rejoins the party, her sights set on the one of the hot USC fraternity brothers that are setting up rows of shots. She feels bad about what happened but it doesn't change who she is and right now she's horny.

* * *

"Happy New Year's, Logan," Veronica whispers back, letting her lips drift across Logan's.

She moves in to resume kissing him, but he pulls back. "Don't you want to watch the fireworks?"

"Not so much." She giggles, and moves to straddle Logan's hips. "I love sitting on you like this," she says into his ear then takes his earlobe in her teeth, biting gently. Logan's deep groan is accompanied by him taking hold of her hips and pulling her core right to the bulge in his jeans. Veronica loves how powerful it makes her feel that she can make Logan Echolls lose control.

"Me too." The look in Logan's eyes when he shifts her away from him reveals more than his words.

"Do you have condoms?" she asks, heat filling her cheeks.

"I do. But Veronica, maybe we should talk about his first. We've been moving really fast, and while I want you so bad," he grinds against her, "I don't want you to feel like we have to or that I expect sex. I love what we've been doing."

"I know but it feels right...I dunno. I want you and I'm...what if you don't want to be with me when everyone knows?" She bites her lip to stop the quiver.

"Nope, nope. We're definitely not doing this yet. Veronica?" He tilts her head back. "I don't care about any of that. All those people they can evaporate...disappear, for all I care. Duncan's going to be upset but we'll get through it. But no way are we doing this if that's what you're worried about."

"No, you don't get it. I'm not trying to solidify what we have. I want you. Now. But what if something happens...I'll always regret that it wasn't you if we don't. All those files I've been reading for my dad...those girls lost their choice. I know what I want. I want you. Here. Now. We can wait but I'm not going to change my mind."

She can see Logan struggling and decides to just go for it. She leans in and starts kissing along his jaw up to just below his ear, and shifts her hips against his. Logan's response is exactly what she'd hoped for, he groans and takes hold of her hips moving them closer together and creating more friction.

Shifting back, Veronica reaches behind her, and pulls down the zipper, shrugging out of the short cap-sleeved dress, revealing a red lace bralette. Logan's eyes dart down to her chest and his hands slide up her bare waist sending a shiver of pleasure through her. "You've been wearing this all night?"

She nods and rises up, stepping out of the dress, and exposing the matching thong. "I picked them out for you. Do you like?"

Logan reaches up and pulls her back down into his lap, running his hand up her waist, then down and grabs her ass. "God you're so hot." His lips capture hers, immediately deepening the kiss.

Veronica's whole body is burning. Logan's touch setting off shimmery tremors and she needs more of his skin against her. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, but he stops her and pulls it, and the t-shirt underneath, off. Veronica lets her nails drag down his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. She presses her lips to his neck and starts working her way down, sliding down his body until she's kneeling between his legs and kissing down his happy trail. Logan is hard and straining against his pants. Veronica pops the button and lowers the zipper as he whimpers above her and lifts his hips.

She licks her lips and lowers her mouth to kiss the head and take him in. She can feel him struggling not to thrust deeper and bobs her head taking in as much of him as she can. His deep groan encourages her and she does it again, letting him hit the back of her throat and using a light sucking pressure.

"Veronica, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

Since that first time when Lilly helped her, she's discovered that having this much control over Logan totally does it for her. And that his recovery time is short. She hums a laugh and keeps going until she's swallowing him down as he calls out her name.

"My turn," Logan growls and slides to lie down on the bed. He grips her hips and urges her forward. Veronica grabs the edge of the sunken platform and sighs in pleasure as Logan strokes her through the lace of her thong. "So wet," he hums against her, and pushes the material out of the way. His tongue making contact with her clit is like being touched by a live wire, she has to work to not clench his head between her thighs.

It's like he can read her mind, his tongue and lips giving her exactly what she needs. She can feel that familiar pressure building and, while she craves it, she also doesn't want it to end yet. Logan thrusts a finger into her setting off her orgasm and she can't tell if she's seeing fireworks or if it's her nerves firing.

Veronica feels Logan shifting her off his face and his arms wrap around her. "I love how you taste," he says kissing her temple and snuggling her close.

Veronica stretches up and kisses him. "Me too." The deep groan and heady taste have heat pooling in her core again. "Logan, I want you. Please."

He squeezes her tighter for a moment then sits up and reaches past them, and returns with a foil packet in his hand.

"I've never done this. I…"

"I'm pretty sure you've done this. It'll be fine. I'll tell you if it's not okay."

Veronica watches, fascinated, as he rolls the condom on and moves closer to her again. He wraps his arms around her, a deep kiss, his hand skims down her thigh, almost a tickle, and shifts them so she's on her back. She tries to stay focused on how he's kissing her, but he lifts up changes how their bodies are aligned. Logan grinds against her and waves of pleasure tighten her nipples and relax her hips open. She feels a pressure at her opening and then a sensation she has no words for. Fullness and stretching. Pleasure and pain. Sensory overload.

"God, Veronica," Logan sighs into her neck. He kisses her softly and they take several deep breaths together. "Is this okay?"

She's not completely sure it is, but she nods anyway and feels an urge to move her hips, to bring Logan closer so she does. He starts to move with her and it still feels strange but like the best strange she's ever experienced. He goes slow, whispering softly into her ear.

Veronica feels her body start to relax, allowing Logan to move more. He kisses her deeply and shifts up, hovering above her, then sits back onto his knees. "Veronica, put your leg on my shoulder."

She lifts her leg up and Logan gently grips her hips, pushing himself into her more deeply than before. Both sigh in pleasure at the new sensation. He kisses her ankle and starts to move again. It takes all of her concentration to keep her eyes open, watching Logan watching her. His face is tight and soft at the same time and then his hand descends between them and any coherent thoughts Veronica has left are gone in a wash of pleasure.


End file.
